


Передавая записки

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейсон только знал, что Тим тратил своё время, чтобы выписать, сложить в слова мысли, а Джейсон. Ну.<br/>Джейсон всегда неровно к словам дышал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Передавая записки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Passing Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106501) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1690918).

***

Джейсон обратил внимание, конечно. Сложно было бы не. Но по-настоящему _заметил_ он только на следующее утро после того, как они впервые переспали. Он проснулся в тепле и сладком тумане и тут же похолодел и встревожился. Потому что вторая половина кровати пустовала. 

Он рывком сел. Тим не шумел ни в ванной, ни в кухне, и нигде не было ни его одежды, ни его телефона. 

И Джейсон запаниковал. 

Потому что. Ну. Они были вместе уже четыре месяца, и он не хотел давить и спешить и всё такое, а Тим. Он думал, что Тим решился прошлой ночью, но может, Джейсон ошибался или ещё что, и матерь божья, он не может, _не имеет права_ запороть всё сейчас.

В перерывах между психозом по скорее всего безвозвратно загубленным лучшим отношениям всей своей жизни и попыткой не раскрошить себе череп о стену, Джейсон заметил листок, торчащий из одной из книг на прикроватном столике. Лист был ярко-розовый и высовывался из книги больше чем наполовину.

Джейсон обратил на него внимание, потому что это была не наклейка. Джейсон никогда не пользовался закладками — не было необходимости, он всегда просто знал, где остановился, если не осиливал книгу в один присест — а все примечания, которые не помещались на полях, он вклеивал на липких записках. У которых каждый условный цвет соответствовал теме, отсылкам и всему остальному. 

Он поднялся и вытащил из страниц лист — точнее, чек. Такие выписывали на распродажах выпечки, где из трёх скреплённых бумажек всегда отдавали именно ту, которая с самым смазанным текстом. Джейсон опознал его — с благотворительной акции у Дэмиана в школе, две недели назад. Акцию он помнил отлично, потому что мамы из родительского комитета всё время пытались его облапать. 

Мамы — страшная штука. 

Джейсон нахмурился, перевернул чек и всмотрелся в угловатые каракули Тима на обороте, нацарапанные красным фломастером. 

_Не то чтобы мне не было хорошо прошлой ночью — а мне было, и хотелось бы верить, что и тебе тоже. Не волнуйся, я дал согласие по собственной воле, и ты не надавил на меня или что ты там уже надумал. Просто у меня экзаменационная неделя — из-за чего, кажется, прошлая ночь вообще случилась — и последний экзамен сегодня в десять, а я проснулся в девять пятнадцать. Я бы тебя разбудил, но ты спишь как мертвец, серьёзно. Я бы послал тебе смс, но ты вечно проверяешь телефон только после того, как сходишь в душ, позавтракаешь и прочтёшь не менее трёх страниц пятистопного ямба с утра пораньше._

_Так что, вкратце: не волнуйся, я тебя люблю. Увидимся после экзамена._

_P.S. Я взял твою рубашку на удачу._

«Я тебя люблю» было подчёркнуто трижды.

Джейсон уставился в записку. И вспомнил, конечно же. Тим нервничал из-за экзаменов уже две недели, и сегодня должен был сдавать последний. А Джейсон пытался его отвлечь — потому что не так долго можно проучиться, прежде чем голова опухнет и начнёшь сомневаться даже в том, что точно знаешь — и они как-то перешли к поцелуям. И к петтингу. И так далее. 

Джейсон вдохнул. Почувствовал, как в груди пузырится смех — как бабочки или ещё какое поэтическое дерьмо. 

— Я не просыпаюсь так долго, — пробормотал Джейсон. Выдохнул. — Дурень.

Это была не первая записка в череде пространных и разнообразных кусочков бумаги, которые повлияли на жизнь Джейсона, но эта записка стала первой, которую он по-настоящему запомнил и стал считать первой в их отношениях.

***

Тим оставлял ему записки на чём угодно и чем угодно, что у него было под руками. Он писал на обороте чеков, на вырванных форзацах, на разорванных бумажных пакетах, на салфетках, на ценниках. Он писал ручкой, карандашом, маркером, мелком, и даже подводкой для глаз однажды. Как это вообще получилось, Джейсон не знал. И не хотел знать. 

Джейсон находил записки в книгах. Тим никогда не говорил о них — просто давал Джейсону самому их отыскивать.

Некоторые находились сразу. Некоторые находились дни и даже недели спустя, как Тим их написал. Джейсон был почти уверен, что некоторые Тим писал наперёд. 

Прятались эти записки в местах не особо очевидных. Одну он нашёл в телефонной книге, которая была упрятана, в свою очередь, в дальний ящик одного из боковых столов. 

(Он обнаружил эту записку только потому, что искал батарейки, и уже начинал отчаиваться. 

Означенная записка была нацарапана оранжевым карандашом на обороте флаера новой пиццерии и пространно излагала, как Тима достало, что Джейсон никогда не ставит кофе на место, когда полуночничает и пишет свои эссе).

Ещё Джейсон находил записки в коробках с хлопьями и на тюбиках зубной пасты. 

Записки варьировались по настроению от «Ты такой идиотски красивый» — _что это вообще значит, Тим_ — до «Как же ты меня бесишь», и нередко — «У тебя в квартире, чёрт дери, жарко. Как в печи, серьёзно». 

В общем, Джейсон находил их, и это ему нравилось, и они его грели, или что-то в этом духе. 

Потому что независимо от того, злился Тим, грустил или радовался, когда писал их — он не жалел времени, чтобы написать и оставить их Джейсону. 

Джейсон не представлял, когда Тим их пишет. Может, он писал на занятиях, или на работе, или перед тем, как уйти из дому, или когда ехал в автобусе. Неизвестно, сколько проходило времени между моментом написания, моментом сокрытия и моментом нахождения. 

Джейсон только знал, что Тим тратил своё время, чтобы выписать, сложить в слова мысли, а Джейсон. Ну. 

Джейсон всегда неровно к словам дышал. 

Ясно как день.

***

Тим переехал к нему примерно через полгода. По большому счёту, ничего не изменилось. Тим и так ночевал у Джейсона не раз и не два, половина его одежды давно перекочевала в шкафы Джейсона, в ванной стояла его щётка и висело его полотенце, и он заполнил своей (надо признать, немаленькой) коллекцией фильмов и игр всё свободное место на полках Джейсона.

Так что это не вещи пришлось подстраивать — пришлось подстраиваться самим. 

Потому что Тим был… тихий. Странно-тихий. Да.

Они говорили и цапались, спорили и огрызались. Они целовались и лениво болтали.

Но были вещи, о которых Тим не хотел или не мог говорить, неважно почему, и которые он предпочитал выложить на бумагу. И доверял Джейсону найти. 

Джейсон находил. Рано или поздно. 

И они никогда не обсуждали содержимое этих записок. Джейсон просто… принимал это. 

Джейсон подстраивался, потому что переезд Тима означал. Ну. Что у них всё серьёзно. Что у них всё — всерьёз, что они — всерьёз, что это, вообще-то, надолго. Переезд означал неизбежные перемены и компромиссы. Переезд означал, что Джейсон больше не один.

И когда Джейсон очнулся в полдень, в разгар двухдневного — пока что двухдневного — запойного чтения всех подряд импрессионистов, он понял, что не может точно вспомнить, когда говорил с Тимом. Что, безусловно, было дико, потому что они жили вместе. Но он не помнил, когда последний раз общался с Тимом не посредством односложного мычания. 

А Джейсон, в конце концов, не пещерный человек, у него слов с лихвой водилось. 

Записка была воткнута в уголок биографии Фроста в стопке книг у Джейсона под боком. Она была написана чёрной шариковой ручкой на сложенном листе бумаги для принтера. 

_Я люблю тебя. И знаю, что ты любишь меня. Ещё я знаю, что ты влюблён в книги, и что ты студент, который работает над дипломом. Я знаю, что ты занят, и знаю, что ты всегда будешь без ума от каждого написанного слова, которое только существует. Поэтому я пишу тебе. Потому что больше шансов, что ты прочтёшь и поймёшь, чем услышишь меня._

_Поверь мне, Джейс. Я пытался поговорить с тобой в течение шести прошедших часов. Ты не услышал ни слова, и мы оба знаем, что это правда._

_Я не злюсь на тебя. Я осознавал, на что иду, когда впервые взял тебя за руку. Джейсон. Я знал._

_Я знал, что ты с головой уходишь в то, что делаешь (точно так же, как я), и что у тебя этот страстный роман с печатным словом, который иначе как «страстный роман» и не назовёшь. Я просто хочу напомнить тебе, что ты ещё и человек. И что человеческая часть тебя вроде как состоит в отношениях с другим человеком, со мной. И мне вроде как нужно, чтобы ты… изъяснялся вербально или физически. Я не слишком хорошо читаю между строк по сравнению с тобой, да и не так увлечён чернилами и бумагой, как ты. Что иронично, потому что чернилами и бумагой я транслирую тебе мои страхи и сомнения._

_Когда ты заметишь и прочтёшь это, меня уже не будет. Я поживу у друга. Еда в холодильнике, если ты вспомнишь, что нужно поесть. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты меня любишь, но было бы неплохо получить подтверждение этому хоть иногда. Хоть это и звучит очень… по-человечески. Но, в общем. Позвони мне или напиши смс, когда закончишь читать… что ты там читаешь. Можем обсудить твою любовь к пунктуации. Люблю, когда ты рассказываешь про запятые._

И это. Чёрт. Вот теперь Джейсон почувствовал себя тем ещё _дерьмом_. 

Не то чтобы он специально. Он просто иногда… увлекался. 

Это не оправдание, конечно. Ему нужно — он _должен_ обращаться с Тимом лучше. Так, как он этого заслуживает. Тим не заслуживал, чтобы его игнорировали, потому что Джейсон зачитался.

А Джейсон не заслуживал бесконечного терпения Тима. 

Он сгрёб куртку, ткнул набор на телефоне и вылетел за порог, сложив записку в карман джинсов, за считанные секунды.

В представлении Джейсона всех его извинений было недостаточно. Он привёз Тима домой, и они поговорили, и Тим ни чёртова слова не сказал о паре прошлых дней. Но тем вечером он протянул руки и обхватил ладонями лицо Джейсона и просто. Посмотрел на него. 

И это… столько разочарования и боли, обиды и злости, тоски и всепрощения и любви, что у Джейсона дух перехватило. 

Тим поцеловал его, долго и неспешно и бережно. Будто это Джейсон бесценный. Будто это не Джейсон чуть не потерял Тима и поделом бы ему.

Тим прислонился лбом к плечу Джейсона, свернулся у него под боком, сплетая их пальцы, и вздохнул. 

— Расскажи о запятых.   
— Люблю тебя, — сказал вместо этого Джейсон. Этого было уничтожающе мало, чтобы покрыть его вину, но Тим сжал его пальцы, и напряжение, которое Джейсон шкурой чуял в его теле, словно растаяло.

***

Тим уехал неделю назад на какое-то сборище. Что-то типа загородной поездки или выпускного пикника с друзьями. Джейсон не знал толком, но только потому, что толком не знал и Тим. Он даже попытался придумать десять причин, чтобы не ехать, но все они строились на том, что Джейсон зачахнет, как горшечное растение, если за ним никто приглядывать не будет.

Что было оскорбительно по пятнадцати причинам как минимум, но Джейсон на самом деле понимал. 

Торчать в палатке бог весть где не казалось таким уже весёлым занятием. Никакого тебе вайфая.

И вообще, люди бы не строили отличные утеплённые дома, если бы природа предписала им сцепить зубы и выживать в лесах. Ему нравилось думать, что они уже эволюционировали дальше этой ступени. 

Тим вдобавок обгорал на солнце. 

Джейсон догадывался, что половину его рюкзака забили всякие солнцезащитные средства и это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. 

В общем, Тим уехал неделю назад, и покорять суровую природу ему предстояло ещё столько же. И Джейсон, ну. Скучал. Очень скучал. То есть, очень-очень. Ужасно сильно скучал, если проще. 

Никто не ругался с ним, и в квартире было тихо. Не слышно было возни Тима, который всегда двигался, когда думал, похлопывал руками, барабанил пальцами, щёлкал ручками и периодически говорил сам с собой. Джейсон считал, что это мило и трогательно — хоть и не собирался это озвучивать никогда, безусловно.

Ноутбук стоял там, где Тим его оставил, на его половине стола в рабочем кабинете. Джейсон вспомнил, как они целую неделю переставляли и перетасовывали вещи, чтобы не нарушать ничьё личное пространство. Ноутбук был закрыт, хотя обычно эта штука работала сутками. Играло онлайн-радио, висели открытыми пятьдесят вкладок (в половине проигрывались видео химических экспериментов на ютубе), пищал каждые двадцать минут скайп и периодически обрабатывались сразу две-три таблицы или презентации. 

Было… непривычно. То есть, очень непривычно. 

Например, Джейсон стал замечать, что их кровать слишком большая. Та двуспальная, которую они купили и которая занимала занимала большую часть их спальни. Которая была им нужна, потому что в доме жили двое взрослых мужчин, которые регулярно занимались сексом и имели привычку распластываться во сне. Большим мальчикам требовалась большая кровать.

В любое другое время можно было бы сказать, что кровати им мало, потому что они спали, беспорядочно закидывая конечности друг на друга и путаясь в простынях, сталкиваясь, толкаясь, вертясь, наваливаясь и пиная друг друга ночи напролёт. Джейсон не жаловался — _их_ всё устраивало. 

Но без Тима, занимающего пространство, кровать казалась очень, очень пустой. Джейсон просыпался и никак не мог нащупать край. Без Тима не на кого было натыкаться, не было тяжести по соседству, не было согретого места рядом. Было непривычно и немного печально. 

Джейсон просыпался, а кофе-машина не стояла на барной стойке. Хотя это было ритуалом. Потому что каждое утро Тим вставал раньше Джейсона — раз Джейсон имел привычку отрубаться, читая допоздна — и вытаскивал её из шкафчика, включал, варил своё ракетное топливо и оставлял её стоять. А Джейсон просыпался и строил гримасу, отключал её и прятал обратно, потому что _это же вредное говно_. А он не возражал бы, если бы Тим побыл с ним подольше. Этак до старости, пока они оба не поседеют и не оглохнут. Жизнь Тима, помноженная на уровень потребляемого кофеина и вечный риск, связанный с его работой с опасными химикатами, как-то не внушала доверия. 

Джейсон не мог помешать Тиму заниматься делом всей его жизни, но мог, по крайней мере, убедиться, что тот не поглощает жидкий чёрный огонь каждое утро. 

В общем, было непривычно, потому что кофе-машина стояла там, где её оставили, и Джейсон был почти готов вытащить её и заварить чашку кофе, чтобы в доме хотя бы им пахло. Джейсон был жалок и печален. 

— Надо кота завести, — пробормотал он и распахнул шкафчик. Он соскучился и ему одиноко, так что пошло всё.

Он потянулся за кофе-машиной и наткнулся пальцами на бумагу. Джейсон нахмурился и сдвинул аппарат. Записка была на обороте чека с амазона. 

_Если ты соскучился настолько, что не побрезговал прикоснуться к кофе-машине, подумай насчёт того, чтобы починить мойку, как я ещё месяц назад просил. Уверен, это поможет тебе развеяться. И ты, пожалуй, перестанешь скучать, когда тебя окатит водой с ног до головы._

«Починить мойку» было подчёркнуто, обведено в круг и выделено маркером. 

Джейсон почувствовал, как дёрнулся вверх уголок рта. 

— Засранец маленький, — пробормотал он, заталкивая кофе-машину на место. Подумать только, что Тим сумел предвидеть и это. 

Мойку Джейсон починил.

***

Ничего страшного не произошло. Подумаешь, больница. Его не госпитализировали с чем-нибудь серьёзным даже, так, по мелочи. Правда. Просто случилась авария, и даже там ничего особенно страшного — его машина даже не была в центре столкновения. Он всего лишь каким-то боком заработал сотрясение и ему велели остаться в больнице на ночь. 

Точнее, его приставучий старший брат и по совместительству коп настоял, чтобы его подержали ночь под наблюдением _в больнице их отца_. 

Непотизм как он есть. Иисусе. 

Он проснулся не в духе, потому что он хотел быть дома, в своей постели и со своим бойфрендом.

Джейсон сел. Кажется, было совсем рано. Свет едва-едва пробивался сквозь жалюзи, а за дверью копошился медперсонал. 

Тим хотел остаться, и видит бог, и Дик, и Брюс ему бы позволили. Тим из них верёвки вил точно так же, как из Джейсона. Но тот велел ему ехать домой. Потому что даже если Джейсона запихали в этот обезличенный ад, Тиму там делать было нечего. 

Тим всё равно просидел с ним до конца часов посещения. И оставил Джейсону пару книг. 

Джейсон по привычке потянулся за одной из них. Из открытой книги выпал лист.

_Я пишу это, пока ты спишь. Дремлешь. Клюёшь носом. По телевизору крутят какое-то мыло. Не представляю, как ты это смотришь._

_Ненавижу больницы. Не хочу смотреть на тебя на больничной койке. В больничных кроватях все люди выглядят маленькими и хрупкими. Даже самые сильные на свете люди. Я знаю. Я слишком многих видел. Не думал, что придётся увидеть в ней тебя, правда. То есть. Не так скоро. Думал, мы подождём, пока тебе исполнится пятьдесят и у тебя начнутся проблемы с сердцем, потому что ты питаешься самой жирной из существующих гадостью. Удивительно, как ты до сих пор бегаешь по ступенькам на пятый этаж к нашей квартире, не запыхавшись._

_Я хотел сказать — мне не нравится видеть тебя таким. Если честно, это отвратительно. О-Т-В-Р-А-Т-И-Т-Е-Л-Ь-Н-О. Знаю, что ты сюда загремел не по своей вине. Но всё равно отвратительно. Я даже злюсь. Ты хоть представляешь, каково было получить такой звонок?_

_Ты не смей так больше делать. Я слишком молод, чтобы свалиться с инфарктом или поседеть._

_Я серьёзно. Я тебя слишком сильно люблю. Тупой ты овощ._

Джейсон прикрыл глаза и вложил записку в книгу. 

— И я тебя люблю, детка, — шепнул он и прислонил корешок книги по лбу. — И я тебя.

***

Джейсон хранил каждую записку, найденную в каждой книге, щели, трещине, в каждом ящике, каждой коробке, где угодно за всё время, что они были вместе. 

Не те записки, которые «Вынеси мусор» и «Постирай бельё». Не те, которые Тим лепил на холодильник или оставлял на столе на виду. 

Те, которые прятались. Те, которые что-то значили. 

Джейсон хранил их в коробке в своём офисе. Под стопкой биографий. Не то чтобы он их скрывал. 

Но он их немного прятал.

Он никогда не складывал их в каком-то определённом порядке. Просто клал новое к старому, когда что-то находил. Иногда он находил новые каждый день. Иногда — раз в месяц.

Он не ждал их. Не проверял квартиру, когда Тим уезжал. Он просто находил их. Когда он вытаскивал книги для исследований, они могли выпасть ему под ноги. Когда он готовил обед, его пальцы могли выхватить их из кулинарных книг, которые скопились за годы. Когда он лениво решал кроссворд, он мог зацепится за них взглядом, листая тезаурус. 

Они просто случались. 

И Джейсон всегда был за них благодарен. Они приносили… облегчение, что ли. 

Но эта записка отличалась от других. Эта была первой, которую он нашёл и прочёл в присутствии Тима. Тим, правда, не бодрствовал, но это уже _детали._

Джейсон проснулся первым. Редкий случай. Он сел в кровати, проверяя почту на телефоне. Была суббота, восемь утра. Солнце путалось в шторах — компромисс между глухими ставнями и оливковыми шторами — и расчерчивало пол тонкими полосами. Свет изгибался и вился на голой коже Тима, как следы от дыма. Его футболка задралась, обнажая родинки на спине; он спал, сложив руки у лица, и его волосы свалялись в трагическом беспорядке. Джейсон улыбнулся. Тим промямлил что-то невнятное, прижался к нему ближе и завозился, спихивая с себя одеяло. 

Джейсон задержал на нём взгляд ненадолго и уже собирался уткнуться в телефон снова, когда заметил записку. Она торчала из чехла от планшета на прикроватном столике Тима. Джейсон моргнул, протянул руку и вытащил её целиком. 

Записка была незаконченной. 

_Мы вместе уже почти пять лет. И я всё жду, когда этот сон закончится. Но каждый день я вытаскиваю кофе-машину, а ты прячешь её к моему приходу. Наша квартира всё так же забита твоими книгами. Наш шкаф всё ещё наш. Я до сих пор первый занимаю душ._

_А ты всё такой же идиотски красивый, как пять лет назад. Такой же вопиюще очаровательный и возмутительно чудесно улыбаешься. Ты всё так же не похож на того, кто пишет эссе о трагедиях Шекспира и романах в литературе. Мне до сих пор не верится, как сильно я в тебя влюблён. И — подумать только — как сильно влюблён в меня ты._

_В общем, я хотел сказать —_

Записка обрывалась на этом. Тим, видимо, уснул, так и не дописав.

Джейсон улыбнулся, положил телефон на столик, сунул записку обратно в чехол и прижался губами к виску Тима. Тим хмыкнул во сне и проехался пальцами о пижамные штаны Джейсона. Джейсон убрал с его лица волосы. Он и сам не верил, насколько ему чертовски повезло. 

— И я тебя, дурень.


End file.
